


He's too Precious

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domesticity, Fluff, Love, M/M, Precious, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: After Liam and Theo started dating, Theo started to turn into a soft ball of cute fluffiness.





	He's too Precious

Liam and Theo walked into the bedroom after school to unload their things pretty much all over the place. Theo was talking about something that he found very interesting in his Biology class and was pointing out a few mistakes the teacher had made while he ate a bowl of cereal. "-and then she said that they were genetically related-"

SLAM!

Theo spun around and found Liam smacking his geometry book against his desk repeatedly. He had a squeamish look on his face and was keeping his distance from the desk. "Liam, what the hell are you doing?" Theo chided his boyfriend.

Liam panted and gestured towards his desk. "There's a... a spider. I killed it-Ah-no I didn't. Theo, it's still there. Kill it."

"What?" Theo said walking up to the desk. "No. I'm not going to kill it." Theo laid his hand flat on the desk and let the spider crawl on his hand. "Now don't you dare burrow your way into my skin. I still get the creeps after last time-"

"Why are you talking to a freakin' spider, Theo?" Liam asked annoyed.

Theo spun around and held his hand out towards Liam. "He's completely harmless-"

Liam flinched back. "No! Get it out of my room."

"But-"

"It's either you or him," Liam threatened.

Theo put his hands up in defense. "Fine. I'm letting him out the window." Liam watched carefully as his boyfriend opened the window and let the little spider crawl out onto the roof. Then he started singing in an exaggerated cute voice the itsy bitsy spider and Liam gawked at him. Once Theo was done seeing away his new friend, he closed the window and spun around to find Liam holding back a smile. "What?"

Liam shook his head and popped his lips. "Nothing," he said but Theo didn't believe him and offered a 'really?' look. "That was cute."

Theo scoffed and rolled his eyes before grabbing his bag. "I'm going to study in the other room."

"Theo-"

"Don't call a man cute, Liam!" Theo called from down the hall.

* * *

 "Ugh!" Liam growned. "Theo, I don't want to get up."

Liam felt a soft kiss placed on his neck. "You don't have to," said Theo implying something that Liam wasn't sure about. "Open your eyes."

Liam sighed and turned so he was facing Theo. He pryed his eyes open and saw Theo holding a tray of food in his lap. "Theo?"

"Shshsh," Theo hushed him as he put some bread on toast for Liam. "Sit up. Let me feed you, puppy."

Liam sat up and scooted so he was practically in Theo's lap. "Why'd you do this?"

Theo had probably the cutest look on his face, so happy and nearly excited. "Well, I couldn't sleep so I got up and made myself breakfast. Then I thought about how I wanted kisses from you and decided that I'd do something to get them." Theo held a bite of egg out to Liam.

Liam took the bite before leaning in and pressing a kiss to Theo's lips. "You don't have to do anything to get kisses from me you know. You could just ask."

Theo shrugged. "Well, we both know how I am with asking for things I want. And you're really uncooperative in the morning before you eat."

Liam smiled at Theo before he was offered another bite. "You could always practice asking me for things you want."

Theo lowered the fork and sighed. He actually looked kind of shy. It was... damn cute! He looked up at Liam. "Can I have a kiss?"

Liam's smile got bigger. "Yes," said Liam leaning back in and giving Theo a proper kiss. "You can always have a kiss." The blush on Theo's face made this whole morning, which was too cute to begin with, even cuter.

* * *

Liam was walking out onto the field with Corey next to him. "Thanks for stepping in for Nolan, Corey," said Liam. "I really hope he gets better. Isn't Pnemonia soppused to be really deadly or something?"

Corey sighed. "He might not be able to play La Crosse ever again. It can damage your lungs really bad if you don't catch it on time."

"Oh no," Liam said suddenly turning around.

"What?" Corey stopped in his tracks. "It's OK. I'm sure Nolan will be fine."

"No that," said Liam. "Look at our boyfriends."

Corey turned and saw Mason and Theo holding up signs and wearing jerseys with their boyfriends' name on it. The sign Mason was holding up said, "You look hot when you sweat." Theo's said, "#9 is all mine."

"So? I mean, Mason does that all the time," Corey said waving at his boyfriend.

"Theo's never done that," said Liam.

"There's nothing wrong with it," said Corey. "Is there?"

"No. It might just be a bit of a distraction cause..." Liam turned around and looked at Theo talking with his best friend while they shared popcorn. "...he's freakin' adorable." Theo had to make it worse by tossing popcorn in the air and trying to catch it in his mouth. He failed. Witch Liam could probably understand now is why he didn't play sports.

Corey shook his head and chuckled. "I guess that's why you have a co-captain, right?"

* * *

One day Liam came home and the house was extremely quiet. He went up to his room where the only heartbeat was coming from. He just couldn't handle was he saw. Theo was sitting on the window seat in Liam's room wearing a dark red, oversized sweatshirt that said 'Dunbar' and had the number '9' on it. It was big enough that he could tuck his knees up to his chest under it.

He had the hoodie pulled up over his head and the string pulled slightly taught. There were large framed glasses perched on his nose and he was reading a book called "You are a Badass: How to Stop Doubting Your Greatness and Live an Awesome Life."

"Oh my god," said Liam drawing Theo out of his head and into the real world. "I'm sorry," said Liam walking up to his boyfriend and kneeling down in front of him only to grab him by the cheeks. "I know you said not to call you 'cute' but, damn it Theo, why do you always have to make everything so hard." Liam pulled Theo down by the sides of his face and placed a kiss on his nose. "I love you."

Theo just sat there and smiled knowingly. Almost sheepishly.

Liam frowned. He pushed on Theo's shoulder. "You were doing it on purpose, weren't you?" Theo shrugged and scratched the stubble on his chin bashfully. Liam grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "Oh my god! I love you so much, Theo."

Theo pretty much giggled grabbing Liam's arms to stop the shaking. "I know. I know. Liam, I feel the same way. Calm down."

"It feels so good!" Liam practically shouted. "I'm not even talking about in a sexy kind of way. Like I just... Ugh!" Liam got frustrated with how excited he felt and lunged at his boyfriend tackling him down onto the bench. Theo's knees popped out of the sweatshirt and tangled with Liam's as he let out jovial laughter. "You're too precious!"

Theo wrapped his arms around Liam's waist and held onto him tightly. "Hey?"

"Hm?" Liam hummed after the laughter died down.

"Give me a kiss?" Theo asked.

Liam rolled his eyes. "Oh. Alright. But I didn't hear you say please."

Theo's eyes did this terrifying thing where he looked so innocent and precious and just plain cuddly. Then he puffed out an exaggerated lip. "Pretty please?"

Liam leaned down and kissed his boyfriend softly on the lips. He was going to pull back right away but Theo had other things in mind. He wouldn't let Liam up as he deepened the kiss. Liam opened his eyes and more forcefully pulled back. "Theo!" he said almost like he was scolding him.

"But, babe," he said sitting up and holding Liam in his arms. He placed a kiss on his neck. "I'm hungry."

"You're not being cute anymore," said Liam squirming in his arms.

Theo pulled tighter, big arms sinching around him. "I'm not trying to be cute right now. I'm trying to be sexy." Theo was running his nose along Liam's jaw before he let out a quiet, sexy growl in the man's ear. He knew Liam wouldn't be able to resist him if he growled.

"Oh. You know how I feel about the-" Liam let out a moan when Theo nibbled on his neck. He sighed before he decided to give in. "OK. Fine. But only because you're so cute."

Theo smirked evilly. "Well, hopefully, I won't be 'cute' for much longer."

"And since when do you wear glasses?"

"Since I was trying to be cute."


End file.
